Oneshot BB
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: A BB oneshot based on the season 1 the man in the fallout shelter IO know its late but who doesn't love BB MAJOR FLUFF


Chapter 1

Man in the fallout shelter

"What's Valley fever?" Booth asked

"A fungus that can lead to pneumonia, spontaneous abortion. Death." answered Zack

Booth and Brennan's eyes widened and they both jumped up.

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison scaring the rest of the squints.

"Oh god" muttered Brennan pacing behind her desk muttering to herself and running he hands through her hair

"Booth" she pleaded turning to look at him she needed him

"Bones" he said crossing the room and making his way over to her and taking her into his arms

"It will be ok, everything will be ok" he said with his hands on her hips.

"Booth our baby" she said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Is going to be ok Temperance the baby will be fine" he assured her putting his hand over hers.

"**Our** baby" she corrected with a small smile and tears running down her cheek.

"Yes** our** baby will be fine" he said

"You can't possibly know that what if we have valley fever Seeley I can't lose our baby especially at Christmas" she rambled he cut her off with a small kiss on the lips.

"Bones how long have we been together?" he asked holding her gaze with his own

"Like two years" she answered confused

"Right and have I ever lied to you" he asked looking in her eyes

"No" she answered straight away

"Our baby will be fine I am not going to start lying to you now ok?" he said and she just nodded

They heard someone clear their throat they turned around remembering the other squints were in the room.

Angela had a huge smile on her face Goodman had left to go do some work and Zack and Hodgins had guilty looks on their faces Brennan walked to stand in front of them and glared with tears still running down her face.

"If we do have Valley fever Booth shooting you will be the least of your worries" she said angrily before stalking out of her office.

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

Angela found Brennan sitting on the couch in the lounge with her hand on her stomach while wiping her tears away with the other.

"Hey sweetie" she said softly

"Hey Ange"

"Congratulations Mama" she said with a smiling on her face sitting next to Brennan

"Thanks Auntie Angela" she said smiling softly at Angela.

"Really" Ange said eyes wide

"You're my best friend you really think you wouldn't be my daughter's Auntie"

"It's a girl" Angela said in awe

"Don't tell Seeley he didn't want to know but the doctor let it slip and accidently told me when booth was out of the room" she said grinning

"This is so exciting" Angela said squealing quietly.

Brennan gasped moving her hand to the side of her stomach

"What, what's wrong" Angela said frantically

"The baby just kicked" Brennan said feeling her daughter kick against her hand.

"Can I?" Angela asked indicating to Brennan's stomach

"Are you kidding of course" Brennan said grabbing Angela's hand and moving it to where her baby girl was kicking.

"Oh gosh, that's amazing" Angela said in awe

"I'm going to go find Booth" Brennan said seeing Hodgins and Zack coming upstairs.

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

"Seeley" Temperance said when she walked into her office grinning

Seeing him sitting on the couch moving to sit next to him

"What is it babe?" he asked smiling softly and putting his arm around her pulling her into his side.

She grabbed his hand and moved it to her stomach Seeley gasped and she could see the love in his eyes.

"Oh my god that's our baby" he stated.

"Yes it is" she said looking at him

"I love you" he said looking at her with so much love

"I love you too"

"God how did we get here?" he breathed .she smirked

"Well Seeley when a man and a woman love each other very much..." Booth cut her off with a laugh.

"Bones you made a funny, But babe I remember that" he said leering at her

"Yea well how about a repeat" she said seductively, he jumped up from his place on the couch and closed her office door and drawing the blinds.

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB ****2 DAYS LATER ****BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

"Green as in go or green as in stick a needle in your brain" Booth asked when he saw the green bar flashing on the screen.

He stood with his bones in front of him his arms wrapped around her waist resting on her small baby bump that was starting to appear.

'Merry Christmas" the man said and the doors to the lab opened

"Yes! Merry Christmas Tempe and Merry Christmas baby" Angela said hugging Brennan and kissed her stomach.

"Bye, we got to go and pick up Parker" Brennan said hugging Angela and kissing Hodgins and Zack on the cheek and whispering merry Christmas while giving them a forgiving smile.

**BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB BB **

4 years later would find them married living in a mansion next door to Angela and Hodgins with their three children Brenna Christine Booth who was three and a half, a son Lachlan Hank Booth who was two Parker Booth who was in the custody of Seeley and Temperance had adopted him and they had another girl on the way.

Hodgins and Angela would be married and had twins a boy and a girl Matthew James Hodgins and Alexis Temperance Hodgins.

Zack would be married and travelling the world with his wife Camille.

They would never forget that Christmas full of miracles 4 years ago.

The end


End file.
